A tempestade
by LainCelebi
Summary: Atém retorna ao mundo dos vivos e agora vive com Yugi. Numa noite de tempestade,ambos parecem estar com medo de algo mas não querem admitir seus medos. [pós-canon] fluff puzzleshipping (Yugi/Atem) oneshot


Fazia um tempo desde que Atem havia tido um pesadelo. Ele levantou rápido, ainda um pouco assustado. O que o mais assustava é que o pesadelo era sobre um dos maiores erros que ele havia cometido, ter usado o lacre de Orichalcos. O erro que Yugi pagou por ele com a própria alma. Atem sabia que nunca iria se perdoar por isso e, de vez em quando, a culpa retornava para atormentá-lo. Yugi disse diversas vezes que o perdoava pelo que havia acontecido e embora isso o acalmasse, nunca seria o suficiente para aquietar a culpa por completo.

Já tinha dois anos que tudo isso havia acontecido, mas ele ainda conseguia lembrar com toda a clareza todo o desespero que passou quando percebeu que Yugi não estava mais com ele. Foi nessa hora que ele percebeu que ele se sentia perdido sem o garoto. Era muito fácil esquecer o quanto Yugi era importante para ele, já que os dois eram literalmente inseparáveis naquela época. Agora, Atem tinha seu próprio corpo e era bem mais fácil perceber. Atem passava a maior parte do com Yugi e seus amigos e, quando Yugi estava na escola, ele ajudava Sugoroku na loja.

Algumas vezes ele se perguntava se Yugi se incomodava com isso, muitas vezes ele nem percebia o quão próximo do garoto ele ficava. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo como um mero fantasma, ele esqueceu a noção de espaço pessoal. Principalmente quando a pessoa em questão era Yugi. As vezes ele ainda queria ter o elo mental que os dois compartilhavam para saber se ele passava dos limites. Yugi nunca parecia se incomodar com a proximidade dele. Mas ele também não sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Atem por ele.

Atem sabia que gostava do garoto bem mais que um simples amigo desde que ainda era um fantasma. Mas nunca tentou falar nada, primeiro ele era um fantasma, segundo ele sabia que Yugi tinha uma queda por Anzu. Agora, ele tinha o próprio corpo podia tentar falar, porém ele ainda não se sentia no direito de tentar ter um relacionamento com Yugi. Além disso, ele estava feliz de como as coisas estavam. Enquanto Yugi o deixasse ficar do seu lado, era o suficiente para ele.

Atem estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu a tremenda tempestade que caia na cidade até que um raio fez um enorme clarão e um barulho ensurdecedor. Isso o tirou de seus pensamentos e com certeza o teria acordado se ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Ainda era muito estranho para ele ver essas grandes tempestades, principalmente depois que ele recuperou suas memórias. Chuva não era algo que ele estava acostumado a ver quando ainda era faraó. Por isso, normalmente ficava fascinado quando chovia.

Ele decidiu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Saiu de seu quarto, passando em frente a porta do quarto de Yugi. Chegando na cozinha, se espantou ao ver que Yugi estava lá tomando um copo de água enquanto parecia tentar se acalmar. Atem ficou um breve período de tempo observando até que o garoto percebeu que ele estava ali.

– Ah, Atem. O que você faz aqui a essa hora? – Yugi parecia ainda um pouco assustado e Atem percebeu isso.

– Eu vim pegar um pouco de água. Está tudo bem? – Atem só obervava. O garoto parecia apressado para querer sair dali.

– Sim, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem. Bom eu vou voltar a dormir, boa noite pra você. – Atem bloqueou o caminho. Estava obvio que Yugi estava incomodado com alguma coisa e que ele não queria falar sobre isso. Normalmente ele daria espaço e esperaria o garoto vir falar por vontade própria o que estava errado. Mas dessa vez, ele sentia que precisava pressionar Yugi. Não era comum ele acordar no meio da noite nem parecer tão assustado. Ele começava a se perguntar se o garoto também tivera um pesadelo.

– Você não me parece tão bem. Por que não me fala o que está te deixando assustado. – Yugi pareceu tremer rapidamente por um momento. Como se fosse uma criança que havia sido pega comendo biscoito antes do jantar.

– Eu estou bem, é sério, e eu não estou assustado. – Yugi falava nem um pouco convincente. Ele sabia que isso não convenceria Atem. Ele tentou empurrar o garoto um pouco mais alto que ele para passar mas Atem nem se moveu.

– Sim você está. Yugi, você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa. Porque não me fala o que está errado. Eu não vou menosprezar você se estiver com medo de algo. – Atem sabia grande parte dos medos de Yugi mas alguns ele não conhecia. Ele até poderia ter vasculhado a mente do garoto para saber quais eram quando os dois ainda compartilhavam o mesmo corpo, mas nunca o fez. Yugi sempre tentava esconder o que realmente sentia e Atem sabia que isso tinha relação a necessidade querer ser aceito pelos outros. Ele havia melhorado bastante desde os dois se conheceram, mas algumas coisas ele ainda escondia. Porém era incomum ele esconder coisas de Atem.

– ...Sim você vai. Porque é um medo idiota. – Yugi tinha certeza que Atem ia achar que ele era um fraco e isso era última coisa que ele queria. Ele o admirava demais e sabia o quanto Atem achava ele a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia. Mas ele estava errado, Yugi era apenas o garoto fraco que precisava da ajuda dos amigos para se defender. Ele não queria decepcioná-lo.

– Não, eu nunca faria isso. Você realmente acha que eu faria algo assim?– Atem sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir o que o garoto mais baixo disse. Ele realmente pensava isso? Yugi percebeu pelo tom de voz de Atem que ele havia machucado os sentimentos do egípcio. Ele queria se bater por isso. No fundo ele sabia que Atem nunca faria algo assim. Ele era sempre a primeira pessoa a ajudá-lo quando duvidava de si mesmo. Toda vez que ele começava a dar ouvidos ao que os outros diziam dele, Atem sempre o ajudava a superar isso.

– ...Não, desculpa eu não queria...-Nessa hora, outro raio caiu e fez outro estrondo. Atem só teve tempo de ver Yugi ficar assustado rapidamente antes de tudo escurecer de novo. Atem só sentiu o garoto agarrando sua camisa e escondendo o rosto nela. Ele ficou um momento sem reação enquanto sentia Yugi tremendo enquanto o segurava. Algo o dizia que parte do medo que o garoto sentia no momento era por que agora ele saberia do que o garoto estava com medo.

– Não sabia que você tinha medo de relâmpagos, Yugi. – Atem disse gentilmente de modo que Yugi soubesse que ele não estava falando isso com desdem. Ele o sentiu agarrar um pouco mais forte em sua camisa ao ouvir isso.

– Eu disse que era um medo idiota...Algo que só uma criança teria medo. – Yugi realmente acreditava no que ele falava. Ele sempre teve medo de relâmpagos mas tentava esconder isso. Já era embaraçoso demais ele parecer uma criança, não queria que os outros pensassem que ele também agia como uma.

– Yugi, olhe para mim. –Atem disse de maneira autoritária mas gentil ao mesmo tempo. De modo que Yugi, que ainda estava com a cara escondida em sua camisa, lentamente levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Ele ficou parado por alguns instantes esperando para ver o que Atem faria.

– Yugi, pode ter certeza que eu não te vejo como criança nem como fraco. Todos tem medo de alguma coisa.

– Obrigado Atem, eu acho que precisava ouvir isso – Yugi soltou a camisa do egípcio e deu um abraço no garoto. Ele só percebeu que ele estava retribuindo o abraço quando Yugi o soltou e se afastou alguns passos.

– Bom, agora eu vou voltar a dormir. Boa noite, Atem. – Yugi então passou por Atem que dessa vez deu passagem ao garoto. Atem nem pensou duas vezes antes de começar a segui-lo. Yugi logo percebeu isso e se virou.

– Atem?

– Eu vou tentar dormir também.

Yugi estranhou a escolha de palavras. Parecia que algo o estava incomodando também. Era notável a mudança na atitude dele. Até agora pouco, ele estava confiante ajudando Yugi com seu medo e agora, ele parecia um pouco apreensivo. Atem andava bem próximo de Yugi e isso não passou despercebido. Ele até pensou em perguntar o que estava errado com Atem mas acabou ficando quieto. Os dois andaram em silêncio até chegar em frente a porta do quarto de Yugi.

– Durma bem Atem. – Antes que entrasse no quarto, Atem o segurou. Yugi se virou tentando entender o que houve mas pela cara de Atem, nem mesmo ele sabia. Ele parecia totalmente confuso com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

– Desculpa, não sei o que deu em mim. Boa noite, Yugi. – dessa vez foi Yugi que o segurou antes que ele pudesse andar em direção ao seu quarto. Atem se virou m pouco hesitante.

– Eu sei que tem algo te incomodando Atem. Você pode falar comigo. – Era obvio que Yugi percebeu que ele estava com alguma coisa o incomodando. O garoto sempre sabia, era quase impossível esconder dele. Atem nem ia tentar dizer que era nada, isso nunca o convencia.

– Foi o de sempre...pesadelos com o passado. Não sei se vou conseguir voltar a dormir depois disso. – Não era incomum Atem ter pesadelos. Mas, Yugi raramente o via sendo afetado por eles a não ser que ele sonhasse com o tempo que ficou preso no enigma do milênio. Quando isso acontecia, Atem passava o máximo de tempo possível com Yugi no dia seguinte. Ele sempre podia ver que Atem não havia dormido nada nessas ocasiões. Mas já fazia algum tempo que Atem tinha um pesadelo.

– Achei que eles tinham parado.

– Eu também achava. Não se preocupe com isso Yugi. Você devia dormir, amanha você tem aula.

– Sobre o que foi dessa vez? – Yugi pareceu ignorar o comentário. Ele não ia conseguir dormir sabendo que o amigo estava com problemas. Sem contar que ele já sabia que dormiria mal por causa da tempestade que ainda não havia parado.

Atem estava mudo. Ele não tinha problemas em contar seus pesadelos para ele. Na verdade, falar deles para o garoto o ajudava a se acalmar. Porém, seus pesadelos eram quase sempre sobre o antigo Egito. Mas, dessa vez, envolvia Yugi e Atem tinha certeza de que essa era uma memória que o garoto não gostava de lembrar.

Yugi percebeu que Atem parecia pensar se contava ou não o pesadelo e ficou preocupado. Ele nunca havia se recusado a falar deles. Inconscientemente, isso o fez segurar Atem com um pouco mais força. Ao sentir Yugi segurá-lo com mais força, ele saiu de seus pensamentos e começou a falar.

– Foi quando eu usei o lacre de Orichalcos...mas, dessa vez sua alma não era apenas roubada. Era devorada na minha frente pelo Leviathan e eu não podia fazer nada. – Yugi o soltou ao ouvir o sonho.

Agora as coisas começavam a fazer um pouco mais de sentido. Yugi sabia o quanto Atem ainda se culpava pelo ocorrido e que tinha ficado muito abalado sem ter ele por perto.

Sonhar com algo assim, com certeza, abalou Atem. Yugi sabia que Atem se importava bastante com ele. Além disso, Yugi já havia percebido que ele odiava ficar sozinho e, levando em conta tudo que ele passou, isso era entendível.

– Mas não se preocupe comigo, vá dormir você precisa descansar. – Yugi podia ver claramente que o que Atem dizia era o contrário do que ele pensava. Yugi podia ver nos olhos dele que ele não queria ficar sozinho.

– Atem, porque não dormimos juntos essa noite? Acho que nenhum de nós quer passar a noite sozinho. – Atem estava parado pensando no que responder demorou alguns segundos para ele acenar levemente com a cabeça.

Os dois entraram no quarto de Yugi e fizeram o possível para tentarem caber na cama de solteiro. Yugi estava com o lado da parede e Atem estava fazendo o possível para não cair da cama. Quando finalmente se acomodaram, Yugi já estava quase dormindo mas a cada trovoada ele tremia um pouco. Atem percebeu isso e hesitantemente, chegou um pouco mais perto e passou um braço por cima dele segurando-o. Em parte para confortar Yugi mas também a si mesmo. Ele queria ter certeza que o garoto estava ali na frente dele.

Yugi não se moveu quando sentiu Atem abraçá-lo. Era reconfortante mas, o que o fez não se mexer, foi sentir que a mão de Atem estava tremendo um pouco. Ele sabia que se ele se mexesse Atem acharia que ele estava incomodado com isso. Yugi já estava de olhos fechados quando o ouviu falar.

– Yugi, obrigado. Eu sei que você sugeriu isso por minha causa.

– Não foi nada Atem. Da próxima vez que você tiver um pesadelo, você pode vir dormir comigo. – Yugi já estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos mas não o suficiente para dar um leve sorriso enquanto dizia isso.

– Eu vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez. – Atem sorriu antes de finalmente fechar os olhos e dormir.


End file.
